Bufanda color Holmes
by Nawwy
Summary: *AU. Greg y Myc estudiaron juntos en la universidad. Myc decide desaparecer, dejando solo una nota sobre su regalo de navidad. ¿Cual es la probabilidad de volverse a a encontrar después de tanto tiempo?* One-Shoot


Y ahí estaba. En aquel bar de siempre. Misma barra, distinto camarero. ¿Por qué había entrado? ¿Por qué tuvo que recordar el pasado casi olvidado? Era un iluso si creía que lo encontraría. Aun dudando si estaba haciendo lo correcto, abrió la pesada puerta y atravesó el establecimiento alcanzando uno de los taburetes giratorios.

Un cortado, por favor- pidió tímidamente, quitándose la gruesa y gastada bufanda.

Hace frio ¿no cree usted?- comentaba el camarero, mientras preparaba el pedido.

¡Dicen que mañana nevará!- gritaba con entusiasmo un niño de oscura piel agarrando de la mano de su madre.

El hombre no dijo nada, solo se sentó en la barra y escuchó la charla circunstancial. Posó la pequeña taza sobre sus labios y tragó el delicioso café, sintiendo como su garganta ardía. Empezó a toser escandalosamente, provocando alguna que otra risa en el bar. El hombre cano pretendía quejarse pero una mano rozando su hombro le sorprendió.

¿Gregory?- preguntó una tímida voz a sus espaldas.

Dio media vuelta incrédulo. Conocía demasiado bien aquella voz. ¿Qué Hacia su compañero de aventuras ahí? Tenía que estar en Roma, tenía que haber desaparecido del mapa después de aquella nota, después de aquel seco 'adiós'.

¿M…Mycroft?- preguntó entrecerrando los ojos, intentando repetirse una y otra vez que aquello no podía ser real.

Ante sus ojos, su pasado. El resumen de toda su juventud. Dejó recorrer la mirada por su cuerpo. Para Mycroft Holmes no pasaba el tiempo. Mismo paraguas, misma sonrisa, mismo pelirrojo.

El mismo- contestó mostrando su mayor sonrisa- coge el café.

El trajeado empezó a caminar, esperando que el otro siguiera sus pasos. Lestrade observó la pequeña mesa llena de papeles sonriendo de medio lado. Nada había cambiado, misma mesa, mismo chico estresado con sus trabajos a final de mes y mismo tipo común impresionado por su presencia.

Oh si, perdona, ahora te hago un sitio.

Amontonó carpeta sobre carpeta rápidamente. Dejando la mesa limpia por completo, como si los casos no hubieran compartido sus secretos con la pequeña porción de tarta. Mycroft Holmes tenía aquel don. Capaz de crear de la nada y convertir en nada algo maravilloso.

Greg tragó saliva, intentando desgastar el fuerte nudo de su garganta. Recuerdos se amontonaban en su mente. Fiestas con demasiado alcohol, brillantes ojos azules o pantalones excesivamente estrechos.

El ruidoso bar inundó la escena. Los fieles compañeros de universidad no hablaban, solo contemplaban el trascurso del tiempo ante sus ojos. Mycroft carraspeó al tiempo en el que Greg giraba la cabeza entretenido con el movimiento de la calle.

Y aquí estamos de Nuevo.

Balbuceó nervioso el ojiazul, intentando romper el hielo entre los dos. Descendió la mirada por el cuerpo del ahora inspector disfrutando del espectáculo. Topándose con su vieja y desgastada bufanda resguardada entre las manos del cano. Sorprendido, abrió los ojos, sin duda era la suya. Mismas marcas imposibles de quitar, mismo color azul Holmes.

Sí.- susurró terminando su ridícula pequeña taza de café.

La ronca voz de Greg consiguió arrancar al pelirrojo de sus propios recuerdos llenos de ojos marrones y sermones de la bibliotecaria por reír demasiado alto. Lamió sus secos labios, incapaz de camuflar tanto nervio ante el cano.

Acarició el borde del platillo donde descansaba una pequeña porción de tarta de chocolate y boqueó intentando hablar. Quería preguntar tantas cosas, quería bromear de tantas otras. Pero ¿Acaso le estaba permitido disfrutar de Gregory como antes?

Había huido, como un auténtico cobarde. Tuvo miedo, como un Holmes no puede tener. Se había enamorado de su mejor amigo y decidió escapar como no lo había hecho ante matones ni sermones injusto de sus padres. Cerró la boca al instante y clavó los ojos en la conocida bufanda, dejando corretear su mente.

No pude deshacerme de ella…

Musitó el cansado inspector, adivinando perfectamente en lo que estaba pensando su nunca olvidado amigo. Pasó la mano por el decolorado cabello, enredando así los dedos entre los fuertes y cortos mechones.

Habría sido más lógico, olvidarte de ella hace muchos años, Greg.-levantó la vista, disfrutando del oscuro de sus ojos.

Algunos tendemos a ser sentimentales, Mycroft.- contestó a la defensiva casi segundos después de escuchar al pelirrojo.

Greg Lestrade envidiaba esa cualidad horrible. ¿Qué habría pasado con él si tuviera la capacidad por desconectar, por desaparecer con tal facilidad? Ignoró la mirada punzante de Holmes y fingió distraerse de nuevo con las prisas y el estrés de la gente. ¿Qué habría sido de ellos si él hubiera contestado a la nota con una simple llamada?

Pero no lo hizo. Nunca se atrevió a confesar el 'Te quiero' que sus manos suplicaban en escribir y sus labios en susurrar. Sin embargo, habían tomado una decisión. Uno, escapar a Roma y otro, casarse años después. Todo por olvidar un beso, todo por olvidar un sentimiento incapaz de borrar.

Dicen que el primer amor es el único que cuenta. Dicen que el primer beso es el único que no se olvida. Como la primera cerveza o el primer cigarrillo. En todos esos casos sucede lo mismo. Corazón agitado, una risilla nerviosa y falta de oxígeno. En cada uno de esas experiencias, terminaban con mal sabor de boca.

Pues entre mezclas extrañas de alcohol, primeros cigarrillos con sustancias sospechosas o preguntas chivadas en exámenes. Entre pulsos agitados y secretos imposibles de contar. Lestrade comprendió que necesitaba a Mycroft Holmes. Lo necesitó a los 17, para encontrar la clase correcta. Lo necesitó a los 23, cuando leyó la corta nota. Y, sin duda, lo necesitaba a los 53 años.

"Los Hombres de verdad no piensan a otros hombres." Repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

"Los hombres de verdad no desean a otros hombres" Pensaba cada vez que se perdía recordando al pelirrojo empapado en aquel lago. Venditas vacaciones.

"Los hombres de verdad no aman en otros hombres". Entonces, si su padre estaba en lo cierto, ¿Greg Lestrade no era un hombre de verdad?

Por muchos delincuentes que hubiera atrapado, por muchas damas en apuros que hubiera salvado. Greg Lestrade siempre suspiraba pensando en el pelirrojo, siempre deseó conocer como había cambiado el trajeado. Y, sin duda, siempre había amado a Mycroft Holmes.

Incomodo por sus propios pensamientos, clavó la mirada en el más joven, evitando la de este en todo momento. Su cabeza iba a mil por hora y necesitaba frenar en seco la línea de esos pensamientos.

Estás más viejo- dejó escapar con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

Lo sé- contestó automáticamente- ¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello?

Contraatacó como en los viejos tiempos. Pues un Holmes nunca se quedaría atrás en una de esas luchas. Lo extrañaba tanto, Extrañaba demasiado aquella sonrisa burlona, como cuando comentaba la vergonzosa cantidad de pecas en su cuerpo o el naranja demasiado naranja de su cabello.

El color decidió darse unas vacaciones para no volver.

Oh vaya, lo siento, realmente amaba tu cabello.

El inspector empezó a reír incapaz de creer tanta sinceridad. Se había olvidado de lo increíblemente bien que le sentaba eso al pelirrojo. Apoyó los codos en la mesa, inclinando su cuerpo sobre sus propios brazos, acercándose peligrosamente a su amigo.

Si te quedas lo suficiente te acostumbraras.

Susurró sin perder la sonrisa en ningún momento, clavando los ojos en los suyos, disfrutando del leve sonrojo de sus mejillas. Era como volver a las clases. Con canas y menos pelos. Con más experiencia sobre sus hombros y quilos en la barriga. Misma mesa, misma bufanda, misma porción de tarta ignorada por el interés de las palabras del otro. El tiempo no había modificado absolutamente nada.

Te da un toque interesante.

¿Interesante?-repitió divertido el ID- Ahora soy un madurito interesante- comenta fingiendo un golpe en su dignidad- Eso se le dice a los tipo muy mayores, Myc.

"El amor desaparece con el tiempo, cariño. Un día el dolor se habrá borrado." Recordó las palabras de su madre. Nunca le había confesado el beso con su amigo. Su madre no debía saber los sentimientos hacia My. Pero aquella tarde, con su hijo llorando la cocina. Entendió los días con el toque de queda olvidado o la sonrisa en Greg al comentar las horas de estudio.

Bueno Gregory, no somos unos adolescentes recién llegados del instituto.

No, pero sinceramente no querría volver.

Contestó sin pensar, dejando escapar un ruidoso suspiro. Y, sin que el pelirrojo dijera nada, sabía que este había pensado más de la cuenta.

Tú fuiste lo único bueno de esa época.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos sorprendido. Boqueó, intentando hablar de cualquier tema circunstancial, fingir que aquellas palabras no significaban nada más que la importancia de una buena amistad. Pero su corazón latía nervioso y sus manos se negaban a cada orden. Decidió cambiar de tema, sin sutileza alguna.

Me dijeron que te habías casado.

Si.

Contestó incómodo el inspector. No dio más explicaciones, no quería hablar de Rose. Estaba de nuevo con la persona que más amaba de todo el mundo, no quería recordar a la mujer que tanto destrozó. Así que toma el tenedor y, sin pedir permiso alguno, ataca la tarta de tres chocolates.

Necesitaba provocar al pelirrojo, necesitaba un rubor en sus mejillas o una mueca molesta en sus finos labios. Necesitaba cualquier cosa para olvidarse de aquella mujer a la que nunca debió conocer.

¿Dónde esta ella?

A Mycroft Holmes poco le importaba la tarta. En ese mismo instante solo existía un Greg manchado de chocolate y la gran incógnita de aquella mujer. ¿Se había olvidado del beso? ¿Habría perdido la nota? Negó con la cabeza. Gregory se merecía más que un simple papel con cinco palabras. Palabras que nunca tuvo que escribir. Lugares donde nunca tuvo que escapar.

Pero ahora era tarde. El inspector disfrutaba de esposa y, seguramente una numerosa familia a la que robar tarta y reír de buenos tiempos que nunca terminaron.

bueno, estará con el castaño de mi pelo.

Oh- una minúscula sonrisa aparece en sus labios y decide agachar la cabeza ocultando la sorpresa en su rostro- lo siento mucho Gregory.

El cano apoyó la espalda en el respaldo de la silla y sonrió. Conocía a la perfección las mentiras educadas del pelirrojo, al igual que las sonrisas muy mal disimuladas de sus labios.

No lo sientas, era una arpía adicta a la anatomía masculina.

Que forma más elegante de nombrar los cuernos.

Bueno te cansas de los sinónimos cuando te cansas de ser el mayor cornudo del país.

Gregory…

Susurra un sonrojado Holmes. Lestrade contempla el divertido rostro del otro hombre abre la boca para contestar. Pero Mycroft se inclina sobre la mesa acercándose demasiado a su rostro, toma la servilleta y limpia con miedo las pequeñas machas de chocolate.

-…Me voy a quedar en Londres.

Y fue entonces cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Cuando los dos hombres, demasiado mayores para miedos, para tonterías, decidieron dejar de pensar, dejar de recordar el pasado y construir juntos un futuro.

Ha llegado el momento de guardar la bufanda, desgastada y decolorada por tantos lavados, y tomar un nuevo ovillo con hebras fuertes y de llamativo color.

*Bueno, espero que os haya gustado! Estaré encantada de leer y responder todas las amenazas de muerte y notas de amor! Besos!*


End file.
